Freewill Over Fate
by SassyPrincess14
Summary: Sequel to Foolish Endeavours. Dean and Sophie face the fear of what having a baby foretold by Angel prophecy will bring. Dean/OC possible Sam/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: STOP! If you have not read Foolish Endeavours, do not continue, do not pass go. Go to my profile right now, and READ IT! You will be so lost if you do not read it, so do it! Read it! Go right now! This will not make any sense without the prequel, I mean it! DO NOT DARE READ ON! Even if you have read Foolish Endeavours, I recommend re-reading part of the story (at least the ending) I have done quite a bit of editing since the original posting.**

"What do are you thinking for names?" Sophie asked Dean, her hands rested on her stomach as she lay on her back. His hand caressed her rounded stomach as he thought for a moment. By the tone of her voice, he knew that she had certainly been pondering the topic. She at least had an idea of what she wanted to name the baby.

"Do you have any ideas?" Dean hadn't had the chance to enjoy the fact that he was going to be a father. The fact that this pregnancy could be a good thing was out shone by the fact that Sophie would die as a result of their baby being born. That was not something that he could deal with. The thoughts that occupied his mind consisted of ways to try to save her. Of places that he could look for explanations to the prophecy. He was an activist for freewill over fate, but he knew that if the angels were arranging it, he couldn't change it.

"I was thinking of naming them after our mums if it's a girl. Your mum's first name was Mary, right?" he nodded, having an idea of where she was going with this. "So I was thinking Julianna Mary Winchester." She thought of that as such a nice way to commemorate their mothers, even if they could never meet their grandchild. She didn't believe that the name would be tainted, given that both of their mothers were long dead.

"I kind of like that," he admitted, pondering it for a minute. "Have you had thoughts for a boy?"

"Not after my father. I don't want my dad's name on him...Him leaving me like that...I just..."

"No explanation necessary," he kissed the top of her head. "He could name him after Sammy."

"Rowan's middle name is Harriet, we could make his middle name Harry. Samuel Harry Winchester." Dean smiled, nodding. "Look at us, our baby is going to have such a sentimental name, I'm happy with it. I think it's great when names actually mean something. What could be more meaningful than the people that was care or cared about?"

Dean began—again—thinking about the fact that she wouldn't be there to see their child grow up. Or even see it be born. He had his moment to enjoy the idea of fatherhood, but it was gone as easily as it came. This wasn't right. He got out of the bed without a word and grabbed his shoes. He blamed himself. It was his baby that she was carrying. His baby that would kill her. He shouldn't have gotten close to her. He wished that he would have just stayed away because at least then she would have been able to be alive now. He had a thought. He needed to get to Bobby's, maybe he would have a book or something, anything to help Sophie. There had to be something.

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked, sitting up in the bed. She could sense it in his actions. He was going to try to find out more information. He was back to blaming himself for everything. Dean Winchester may have been a complex guy, but he was not hard to read once you knew the signs. His boy language could tell you anything you wanted to know—that was if you knew him to began with. She knew that he blamed himself for everything concerning people that he loved because he mad it his personal duty to protect his loved ones with his life.

"I've got an idea," he said. He pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

"I'll come with you," she started to get up and he shook his head.

"Look at you! You're not going anywhere," he said. He left the room without another word and she refused to take no for an answer. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a maternity top, and one of Dean's flannels. She went down stairs and slipped on her shoes. She went out to the Impala and when Dean walked out, he looked angrily at her. "Sophie―"

"Dean, I'm not taking no for an answer. If you're going to Bobby's, I'm coming with you."

"Fine," he sighed, getting into the car. Sophie sent a text to Rowan and off they went.

"By the way, none of this is your fault," she said. It had to be said. She had yet to spell it out for him, and knowing how his brain worked, she was positive that he had been feeling this from the beginning.

"Yes it is. I brought you into all of this."

"Are you forgetting that the yellow eyed demon had 'plans' for me anyway? No matter what I would've ended up with Sammy that day and I would have died then. You wouldn't have known me so you wouldn't have done what you did to save me. If it weren't for knowing you, I would be dead no matter what. Dean Winchester, with getting to be alive for this extra short time, I have gotten to be in love with you and carry a baby. You may not have known this, but more than anything I have always wanted to have a baby, to be a mum. And thanks to you, I get to have a baby, even if I die right after. I'm happy. Please, just be happy for this short time."

"Sophie, I can't be happy. Not while I feel like I've dammed you."

"You haven't! Please try to see that, Dean. _I love you_ and I could never blame you for my death. I'm not dammed. I take comfort in knowing that one day, a long time from now, you'll join me in whatever the after life holds."

XxX

The problem with their attempt at research, was that they didn't find anything and it was time. The baby was coming. Their time had reached zero and they had turned up absolutely nothing more on this prophecy. Sophie's water had just broken and they had started for the Impala, but suddenly, Castiel appeared. He touched his finger to their foreheads and they appeared in a pure white room. Where were people—who they both assumed were angels—hustling about, doing random tasks. It had all of the medical equipment that a hospital would had. Why had they set up such a thing? Was it just for Sophie? Why couldn't the baby be born somewhere normal?

"Where the hell are we?" Dean snapped at the trench coat wearing angel.

"It's safe," he stated vaguely. "Just don't worry about it," he advised them.

"Why can't we be in a normal hospital?" Sophie questioned, it was what had plagued both of their thoughts since they had first arrived in the entirely white and clean room.

"This is safer for the baby. She will be born around people who are able to deal with her gifts effectively."

"Gifts?" Dean asked.

"At birth, she may or may not display them, but we cannot risk her birth being in front of humans. They will react poorly to seeing her. We do not have all of the details of her birth."

"You friggin' angels don't even know what's going to happen?" Dean shouted.

"Not completely."

And that was it, Castiel was gone and a woman had ushered Sophie over to a pure white bed.

"Dean, look at me," Sophie said, grabbing his hand. His green eyes met her blue ones and she was on the brink of tears. "You don't do anything reckless to save me. The baby comes first..."

"He said _she_ ," Dean pointed out. "We're having a girl then?"

"Julianna Mary," Sophie batted away the tears and the next series of events happened very quickly. Though a normal birth would have taken several hours, this one took only minutes and Sophie's hand went limp in Dean's. Just like that, there was a cry of a baby and Sophie was gone. Dead. Never to come back naturally. What the hell was he supposed to do without her?

"No, Sophie, no, no, no," Dean touched her face, and brushed back her hair. "Sophie," tears filled his eyes and he absolutely lost it. This was all way too much for him.

XxX

Even watching as the flames licked at the hunter style burial of Sophie's body, Dean couldn't believe it was real, not that or the baby in his arms. The baby looked much like him, with the dark green eyes and same shade of brown hair. It was both good and bad that she didn't look like Sophie. He wished that her beauty would have been passed down to their daughter, but if she would have looked like Sophie, it would've been painful.

"C'mon, Dean," Rowan said, pulling him back towards the house. Apparently the fire had long died out because he was looking at a long empty pit.

"Let me take Julie," Sam said, offering his arms. Dean handed the baby over without a word.

"How ya holding up?" Rowan asked.

"Not well," he said.

"You've gotta be strong for that baby girl," Rowan stated.  
"I've gotta find a way to bring―"

"Dean, no. Sophie didn't want to be brought back."

"That's right! She didn't want to be here to raise our daughter!" Dean exclaimed.

"You know that's not true!"

"Why else wouldn't she want me to bring her back? She can be brought back! I've done it before!"

"She wants that baby of yours to be taken care of!" Rowan shouted at him.

Dean brushed her off and went to the front of the house. He got into the Impala and sped off.

Rowan was in shock. She didn't know what to do. She went into the house and found Sam holding the baby in the kitchen. "Where's Dean?" he asked.

"He...He just left. I don't know if I should go after him or―"

"Let him have some time...he's going through a lot right now."

"But―"

"We can manage to take care of Julie for a little while. She'll be okay with us. He will come around. He just needs the opportunity to do that."

"What if he doesn't come back?" Rowan frowned.

"He will," Sam promised. "He just needs time. But he will be back to take care of her."

"I sure hope you're right..." Rowan couldn't stand the idea of Sophie's baby growing up without her mother or her father. That just wasn't right. This baby deserved much better than that. Than growing up as an orphan with only Auntie Rowan and Uncle Sammy.

 **AN: Okay, so I attempted to write a first chapter. I really hope it's okay, but it's been a** ** _long_** **time since I wrote the last one, it's been like a year, honestly. But, I expect that in this situation, Dean would blame himself. He takes so much responsibility on himself. Even if you hated it, your reviews would be lovely :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean lay in the bed of the hotel room, bottle of whisky in his hand. He took another long pull tried to forget. He made the mistake of looking at his phone, seeing seventeen missed calls. He threw it across the room and rolled over on his side. He didn't want to cry, but the tears came. "Sophie," the name graced his lips and it only caused more pain. It felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. His chest hurt and now he felt true heartbreak. He didn't know how she lived for so many months without him. Of all the things he had the strength live through, this certainly wasn't one of them. Living without Sophie, was the hardest thing that he had ever had to do. At the risk of sounding cliché, it felt like he had lost part of himself. Part of himself that had only recently been found. Before her, if you would have mentioned soul mates to Dean Winchester, he probably would have laughed in your face. He had never been a believer. Until she came into his life.

"Dean," he rolled over quickly, grabbing his gun from the table. He aimed it at the figure in the corner, but he dropped the gun directly on the floor when he actually saw her face. He had thought he recognised the voice, but he hadn't been sure until right then. He started to stand quickly, but she pushed his shoulder down.

"Don't move..." she smiled. Her blue eyes seemed even bluer than they were the last time he saw them. Sophie. His Sophie, standing above him. She looked just like he had remembered her.

"How is this even possible?" he looked at her, completely awestruck. This had to be some sort of sick hallucination. There was no way that this was really his Sophie.

"You're dreaming, of course," she grinned. He friggin' knew it. Of course he was dreaming. He wished he hadn't been right, for once. "You passed out," she straddled his lap and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"I miss you so much."

"And I miss you, but you're not keeping your promise. Julianna needs you," she kissed him again. "You're her father and I don't want my baby raised by Sam and _Rowan_. Please, go take care of her, Dean."

"Sophie I can't...I can't look at her while knowing that you're not there." Raising a baby alone scared him beyond belief. He didn't even know how to describe that fear.

"You can, and you will, Rowan and Sam are there for you, always," she kissed him again. "Now, this is your dream, so I don't think you want me lecturing you the whole time." she kissed his neck and she undid the buttons of his flannel.

"Sophie, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Dean," She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his green ones.

"I love you so friggin' much," he allowed more tears to flow from his cheeks. He felt so unmanly. Though, he could not help it. He loved her too much and he missed having her with him.

XxX

"Get your ass up," Dean's face felt wet and he saw Rowan's brown eyes in his face. He yelled in surprise. "Come on, you have to get back to your daughter."

"No," he said, rolling away from her.

"Jesus Christ, you're drunk off your ass," she sighed. "C'mon," she tried to pull him from the bed, but he wasn't moving from the bed. He refused.

"If I go back, then I fulfill their stupid prophecy. I can't do that to her...Raise her like I was raised. She's a little girl, Rowan."

"I know, Dean..." Rowan frowned. She really felt for the green eyed hunter. He had lost the love of his life and she had lost her best friend. Neither were easy things to over come. "But you don't have to raise her like she's a gladiator. Just...raise her. Be there for her when she cries. When she has a nightmare. Be the father that she needs...That's what Sophie would have wanted." Dean knew that she was right, he just hated the idea of leaving this hotel room, where his Sophie had been. _That was a dream_. He reminded himself. But it had felt so real, her lips on his, her hands on his chest. It had seemed like complete reality.

"I want to bring her back, so friggin' bad..."

"I know, Dean and if you come back, I'll help you find a way."

"You will?" he sat up, seeming rather sober now. Rowan nodded and smiled to him.

"Just come back and be with her, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

XxX

Dean had just put Julie to bed. This whole parenting thing was not easy. He found himself with a crib in his room at Rowan's house. This was the best solution for all, it seemed. Rowan and Sam could keep a close eye on him and if he started to feel like it was too much, they could watch Julie. It had been a month of this—but that made Julie three months old. She still grew at the three times as fast rate and Dean wondered when it would stop. He also couldn't stop thinking about how he needed to bring Sophie back to be with their child.

Meanwhile, Rowan sat in her bedroom and Sam had joined her. She had a book in her lap on the bed and he slowly moved to her side.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Something for Dean. I said I'd help."

"How to find a crossroads?" he read the title of the chapter in the book she was reading and looked at her like she was nuts. "What the hell are you thinking, Rowan?" he asked.

"I'm thinking ten years for my already dammed soul. So friggin' what?" she exclaimed. "That little girl needs a mom. Dean can't give that to her! She needs Sophie! Dean has been right all along. We need to bring her back."

"You are not selling your soul!" Sam exclaimed.

"And who told you that you have any power of me, now? Sophie is my best friend in the world!"

"What makes you think it will even work? The angels probably did something about it."

"It's worth a shot!" she exclaimed.

"Dean is capable of keeping Julie safe. And both of us are here for them."

"You're being selfish. He's your brother and I'm her best friend. I'm going to end up in purgatory when I die because of what I am. It really doesn't matter. Hell, purgatory, I don't see much of a difference."

"Rowan, you're acting crazy!" Sam really wanted to talk her out of this. He needed to keep her from doing this. If Sophie was even able to come back, she would come back with a vengeance. She would be more than pissed. She would kill Rowan herself.

"No, what's crazy is that poor little girl having to have the sex talk from Dean. No thanks!" Rowan exclaimed. No little girl should have to endure that.

"Let's just take the night and deal with this, okay?" Sam suggested.

"Fine," Rowan agreed. "But I'm not going to change my mind—and don't you dare think about telling Dean about any of this. It's none of his goddamn business!"

"Fine, fine, you have my word," Sam agreed. Rowan nodded and closed the book. She pulled her legs onto the bed and suddenly, Sam was kissing her. She, of course, kissed him back. It was just a surprise. But she liked it. She really liked kissing Sam.

XxX

The next morning, Rowan rose from the bed. Sam was fast asleep. The two had one hell of a night the night before and she had a feeling he would be out for a very long time. She grabbed a piece of paper from one of her notebooks—after redressing—of course. She wrote a quick note to leave for Sam when he woke up.

 _Sam,_

 _I'm sorry, but she's my best friend. Like my sister, really. Julie needs her mother. Dean as a mum just doesn't work. I'm really sorry._

 _Rowan_

 _P.S. Last night was great, we'll have the next ten years to keep on doing it. HA! I'm so punny!_

 _P.P.S. Don't roll your eyes at my pun. You loved it, just admit it to yourself._

 **AN: There is chapter two, I would absolutely love to know what you are all thinking, if you'd like to leave me a little love (or even dislike) in the review box.**


End file.
